


Echoes (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 如果事情是可以预料的，那么就不会被称之为惊吓了。





	Echoes (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835859) by [eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris/pseuds/eris). 



 

**萦绕心间**

  

 

Title: Echoes

Author: eris（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/eris/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: R

Additional Tags:

Prompt Fill

 

**Summary** **：**

If it were predictable, they wouldn't call it shock.

 

**A/N** **：**

meme prompt:

Finch doesn't handle people he loves being put in soon-i'll-explode-and-you'll-be-left-alone situations.

 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/835859>

  

授权：

Thank you for the sweet words; I'm glad you enjoyed the story. You are welcome to translate it, and thanks for asking!

 

 

**摘要：**

如果事情是可以预料的，那么就不会被称之为惊吓了。

 

**A/N** **：**

填梗文

梗：

<http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/829.html?thread=325437#cmt325437>

 

Finch搞不定那种，他爱的人陷入“很快我就会被炸死然后你会孤零零剩下一个人”的状况。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

根本没有R，最多就是PG，作者太小心了。

 

原文太美就像一首诗，我功力太差空余嗟叹悔恨，也翻不出原文的韵味。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Echoes** **萦绕心间 =====**

 

 

他在一片黑暗中醒来，第一直觉就是屏息凝神，静止不动：只是听，竭尽所能在恐惧一丝一毫侵袭、叫嚣着斗或逃之前掌握更多的情况。几秒钟的犹豫之后，他终于决定放弃这毫无来由的惊惶，所以他睁眼，在模模糊糊影影绰绰中调整视线，远处窗玻璃透过来的流光溢彩只是熟悉的城市轮廓线而已：各种霓虹灯明亮灿烂，熠熠生辉。他的手腕和十指能够自由活动，没被绑住。压在他身上的重量是过于厚实的羽绒被，还有他执拗到扭曲地精挑细选的超高支纱被单。Harold永远对寝具有相当独特的坚持。

 

这是他自己的地盘。意识到这点，他同时也发觉自己并非一个人。他是安全的。

 

“嘿，”仅仅一个喉音就是所有必要的证据了，“一切都还好么？”

 

Harold冷汗淋漓，脉搏微弱却频率极高：像某种受到持续严重惊吓、心脏突突狂跳的小动物，根本无法对恐惧的来源做出反应。床是 _他的_ 床；四周是他的公寓，窗外是他看熟了的夜景。口中泛起干涩酸苦，如果他张嘴，声音很可能会嘶哑甚至破碎，所以他选择小声哼哼，就像正常人从睡梦中渐渐转醒那样。这根本骗不过John Reese哪怕一秒，但能让前特工明白，现在需要他保持假装相信的姿态。当John愿意的时候，他就会是一个相当认真的人，而通常情况他都很愿意这样认真。

 

Harold浅浅呼吸。他控制自己耐心等待周身上下副交感神经系统的逐渐反应。他不是一个人；（此刻）他是安全的。

 

“再等一下。先别急着起来。”

 

Harold没有急着起来。John的轮廓从窗边的椅子自然地移动到了房间的盥洗室，就好像他有权利，并且已经对整幢房子的平面图烂熟于心。灯光闪了闪，咔哒一声轻响，复又归于黑暗沉寂。这一连串的动作带着某种抚慰的平淡，某些合理的意味，日常琐事般的程序——但一缕惊惶散去，疼痛却乘虚而入。Harold嗓子干涸，床垫令他不安，全身关节都在叫嚣着痛楚，脖子上血管蹦起老高，顺着颈线直接爬上他的后脑。当他在毯子下试着挪动，尖锐的剧痛击穿了他的脊柱，几乎爬遍他的每个神经末梢，如同断裂的电线般张牙舞爪地闪着危险的火花。他用力闭眼，眼角聚集的热度即将泛滥，但他狠狠憋了回去，控制住身体的反应。这在他经年累月的持续疼痛中很常见，熟悉得就像他的被单，难得地不容置疑——尤其是当他任性忽略身体极限，不计代价地出外勤之后，更是如此。

 

“你没受伤，”John走回来，用他特有的那种认真语调回答了老板未曾出口的问题。前特工端着一杯水，还有几粒白色的小药片，Harold则竭力保持表情稳定。“不过摔了一跤，挺严重的；这个能止痛。”

 

疼痛好似大孔径透镜（wide-aperture lens），模糊了视线里的一切，只留下John倾身靠近他床边的面容。Harold虚弱地努力了一下，想要让这种不清不楚回归正轨，但他除了将眼前的迷雾搅得更乱，把细节抹得更淡薄，什么也做不了。嗅觉记忆也开始不确定了：烟尘，湿乎乎的沥青，刺鼻的汽油。多普勒效应变成警笛长鸣；瓢泼大雨中不甚清晰的红色街灯。John挨得近了些，一只手掌滑到Harold背后，护着他的脖子，轻柔却坚定地向前推，直到Harold能稍微撑起，顺利喝下水而不被呛到。

 

John的味道闻上去更有压迫性；汗水和肾上腺素。Harold默许了目前为止的所有身体接触，因此他毫无选择，只有接受对方提供的一切。他慢慢接过水杯，暗自希望双手不要抖得太厉害。药片不是他的，所以肯定是John带过来的；但他还是仰起头咽了下去。待到John的手撤回，原本被接触到的地方只空留下温暖的指纹，这鼓舞人心的崭新记忆却依旧难以辨认，毕竟太过短暂，转瞬即逝，斑驳的色块和黑暗便构成了全部。摇摇欲坠的印象感觉上既是他自己又完全是陌生人，令他颇为不自在地想起被摇头丸（MDMA）影响的那次。

 

他清楚地知道John的目光追随着自己的每一个动作，温和但警惕，一如往常。他想了想打算做出个轻松的姿态，有意识地减少这种情况下自己奇怪的优势，同时也能免去和对方靠得太近。但他的意图太过明显，努力完全失败，可不知怎么，Harold内心深处却生出了某种柔软的共鸣。喉咙总算润了润，于是他说，“你怎么知道这个地方的？”

 

“我问你的，”John拿起杯子放到床头桌上，Harold的眼镜也在那里，折得规规整整，不过他没打算帮老板递过去。“然后你告诉我了。抱歉，我找不到杯垫。”

 

Harold在黑暗中斜眼看着大个子员工。他发现对于这不加掩饰的试图侵犯隐私，自己居然只有些象征性的困扰，但这也足够让他混沌的脑子清醒了些，拨开团团迷雾。John的长裤膝盖位置有明显磨损，仅着一件白背心；左上臂缠着纱布，尽管已经清理过了，指节的擦伤还是历历在目。男人颧骨上有道小小的口子，围着眼眶呈半月形，血迹已经干了，隐隐透着青紫。在没经验的人眼中，前特工这幅样子就是个价钱便宜的蠢笨打手；一个招人讨厌的危险分子。但这里可是十七层公寓顶楼的套房（penthouse condo），而Harold相当自信从未透露过地址。“我对你说的对话完全没有印象。”

 

“算了吧，Harold。”John用奇特又不合时宜的腔调哄劝，“那可能是因为你休克了。”

 

“别胡扯，”Harold下意识反驳。

 

前特工隐去了脸上的微笑，那弯出好看弧线的唇慢慢散发出某种压迫性的力量，不知怎么使得之前他淡淡的笑意变得仿佛从没出现过——可他的声音还是波澜不惊，低沉、可靠，冷不丁卷起一股催眠的温柔气场。“我以为要把你的门卫揍趴下才行，”他不急不缓道，很可能这就是个冷笑话，但对于John Reese，你想分辨出来也没那么容易。“有趣的是：他好像已经知道Rooney这名字了。”

 

Harold所有的假身份和安全屋都已经为John准备好了应急方案。小个子没多说什么，只是努力理清乱七八糟的思路，同时问道，“发生了什么？”

 

“我告诉他你开会的时候喝多了。”

 

Harold脑子里某个小角落为此而觉得被冒犯了，可那抗议声实在太微不足道。“你知道我的意思，Mr. Reese。”

 

John犹豫，好像在掂量自己是不是能有机会拖延下去，不把完整的答案讲出来，然后他明智地放弃了。“一场爆炸。”前特工耸耸肩，似乎那只是晴天雨天一般平常。“现在事情都结束了，号码也被羁押。你得原谅我抢先一步，”最后这几个字裹挟着苦笑的自嘲，“不过我确实把你带到安全的地方了。稍后我会进行收尾工作，但现在你真的需要好好睡一觉。”

 

Harold允许自己花那么几分钟时间用来吸收刚刚听到的消息，不过就算这样简单的小事他目前也没法好好完成。于是他蹙眉，“在那些之后——”

 

“如果事情是可以预料的，”John打断他的话——轻声，温和，却带着绝对不容辩驳的意味，“那就不会被称之为 _惊吓（_ _shock_ _）_ 了。接着睡吧，Harold。”

 

所有想要争论的努力都在前特工的话语间消散于无形，有些不安地提醒他所有那些John Reese所担心的、润物无声同时又不可避免的坚持。他模模糊糊思忖，他们究竟怎么会走到这个境地，究竟怎么会有这样全然无助的情况出现。一声叹息堵在Harold喉间，所以他闭眼，就让那口气爬过肺叶呼出来。“走廊尽头有客房，”他终于开口，顿觉一阵奇怪的空虚，生疼生疼。“请自便。”

 

John逐渐靠近的影子好像有了实质；Harold感觉到，而非听到他动了动，把重心换到另一只脚上。“如果你更愿意我去——”

 

“不。”本能般冲破喉咙的单词猛烈得把他自己都吓了一跳。他睁开眼，但已经来不及缓和这股冲动，可John此时看上去却莫名地更安逸了，而Harold倏然间领悟，自己从没有像现在这样从心底里感激过上苍。“不，请留下。”

 

“好的，”John答道，尾音中荡漾着一抹微笑，真挚，毫不含糊。前特工紧绷的双肩彻底放松了，他伸手，有点迟疑地轻轻捏了捏Harold的肩头，于是就在这令人欣喜的一瞬间——就在他即将再次沉入满是阴翳的睡梦之前——Harold终于在一环扣一环的线性递归（linear recursion）间想明白了，所以，一切都是这么简单，这么完满，好像世界原本就应该是这样。

 

 

第二次醒来颇费了一番功夫。他慢慢意识到有什么暖洋洋的东西覆在脸上，空气中漂浮着香甜的气息，就好像童年时幸福的梦境一般。但当Harold最终睁开眼，才发现原来是阳光透过窗户，已然有些刺目，足以让瞳孔在眼帘后隐隐作痛，也足以蒸发掉止痛药麻醉剂残留的安抚。所以他瞪着头顶白惨惨的天花板，试探性评估了一下自己的身体状况。疼痛依旧，不过已经淡化成了抽动的钝痛，和平日比没有什么差别，不算太坏，另外，绝对不可能的是，居然有人正在他公寓里 _烤点心_ ——

 

他感觉到床脚有个暖烘烘的重量压着自己，当Harold垂下视线，看到Bear正睁着亮晶晶的眼睛回望着他，尾巴轻轻晃动，拍在羽绒被上。

 

“有点儿随便了啊，我说，”他佯装轻叱，舌头感觉又肿又干，不过声音只是有那么一点儿嘶哑。阳光一寸一寸自窗玻璃倾泻而入，洗褪了那毛茸茸的不适，根据照在床板上的影子角度判断，他想自己应该睡了超过六小时。

 

那么就应该是维柯丁（Vicodin，译注：麻醉性止痛药）了，而Bear很清楚自己 _不_ 被允许上床的。Harold扭头，尽量对狗狗皱眉，前军犬不为所动，只是用沉静而专注的大眼睛眨巴眨巴看着他，那表情令人挫败地异常熟悉。Harold面对这眼神，没法做出任何真正的指令，于是经过了短暂而沉默的两厢僵持，Bear温暖的存在感居然胜利了，小个子男人叹了口气，表达出自己的退让和默许。他抬手揉了揉眼睛，伸臂拿过眼镜。

 

窗边的椅子里整整齐齐叠放着一条毛毯。旁边还有一本书，他从已经褪色的封面上认出了那是一本通俗罪案小说。Harold吸气，呼出，慢慢松开紧攥床单的手指，把织物掀起。Bear脑袋搭在爪子上，心满意足看着自己的主人。

 

努力从床上起身一直需要相当程度的专注，不过站起来才是最困难的部分：一旦身子直立，他就会不由自主地往前摔。浴室仅在几步之外，他当然能在那之前，在自己保有隐私的条件下坚持住——

 

——在对于外力作用，行动，还有生活做出必要的沟通之前。Harold发现自己已经能想起一些冲撞的细节了。后脑似乎有把小锤持续不断地敲击，好像耳鸣；振聋发聩。（只是那一刻：他胸腔中悸动的噪声，各种残骸和玻璃渣劈头盖脸飞过来，而John的身子牢牢把他护在下面——）

 

他打开蓬蓬头，把水温调到几乎忍受不住的热度。靠着墙上的瓷砖，他等待着，可那份紧张不依不饶，就是无法排解，那噪音执拗地抗衡着哗啦哗啦的水声。闭上眼，他试图想清楚这件几乎不可能发生的事，试图勾画出别的什么，来替代John Reese在Harold Partridge空荡荡白惨惨的公寓踱来晃去，试图想象那男人一个房间一个房间走过，带着谦逊的优雅，被镀上——被整面落地窗透进来的阳光镀上一层暖色，因为他还活着，他很安全——

 

Harold的心脏在他胸腔里缩成一小团，催肝扯肺地剧痛，太紧了，他多希望自己脑海中的画面能够舒展开，延伸出去，带着自身的暖意和满足，充盈整个空间。John现在肯定已经检查过这里的安保系统了，把所有的出入口谙熟于胸。他很可能不赞同电梯正对着公寓大门这种设计。也许这令他不舒服，毕竟这是高层建筑的顶楼。（或者大概他会站在台阶上，俯瞰整个城市，露出那种略带羞涩的小小的微笑，很满意他家的风景——）

 

而现在John在 _做饭_ 。他翻开了Harold的柜橱，规整了Harold的器具，使用了Harold的水槽还有他的鸡蛋他的冰箱，这原本应该算是最糟糕的侵犯了，可Harold惊讶地发现自己竟然有点喜欢这样。这景象如此脆弱，却不知怎么令人心悸，有些情感扑面而来——顺从，归属，自心口涌出，几欲啜泣，冲刷过他的身体，让他浑身发颤。当Harold终于鼓起勇气抬手覆上自己，他迅速而激烈地高潮了，白光刺眼，目眩神迷。

 

稍后——他穿上一件宽松的老式T恤，负罪感依旧在指间徘徊——又过了一会儿，Harold这才意识到，他前一晚肯定是允许John帮他脱衣服了，脱到只剩内衣，然后帮他盖好被子，就好像这似乎是在前特工的家里，这是他的义务。好奇心让他思来忖去，无可动摇同时又无害无辜：如此程度的肢体亲密接触他都没有留意到，居然没有让他警铃大作。

 

Harold重新戴上眼镜，视野变得清晰。Bear已经不在床上了，于是他跟着狗狗穿过走廊，来到自己敞亮的客厅。落地窗外，曼哈顿的繁华沿着地平线铺陈开去，忙碌拥挤的车流，鳞次栉比的摩天楼，纵横交错的高压线，不知名的人们开始了新的一天，这是世界存在，生生不息最好的证明。

 

John就站在厨房里，站在Harold的厨房，用他那种带着梦幻般的耐心的眼神盯着自己的老板一步一步走近。真实的前特工只是很难和臆想中的那个人重合，这奇怪地抵消了Harold脑海里勾勒出的画面，就好像去看立体电影却没带3D眼镜。John一手端着煎锅，另一只手拿着盐罐，而Harold努力了好几下才压制住突然迸发的大笑。取而代之，他吭哧着呼了口气，撑着自己继续走到料理台旁，牢牢抓住桌沿，最终站稳，John就那么看着全过程，脸上始终挂着淡淡的温柔的笑意，就是通常他会抬手掩去的那种微笑。

 

前特工挑起下巴，“Bear跟我说先煎蛋。你感觉怎么样？”

 

Harold眨眨眼，还有点儿因为这突如其来的日常而发愣，就好像普通人家般简简单单的一餐 _早饭_ 。炉子还热着。料理台一尘不染，用过的碟子整齐地摆在水池里。John穿着前一晚的衣服，不过洗掉了发胶，只用水随便揉了揉。现在他的头发向各个方向支楞着，简直一团糟，小臂上也留着湿漉漉的痕迹。

 

Harold回答，“很好，”吞咽了一下，努力大声些，“我感觉非常好。你睡觉了么？”

 

John含糊地嗯了一声，转身照看炉子。他手腕抖动，蛋饼在锅里漂亮地翻了个个儿。整个厨房闻上去温暖，甜蜜，诱人。肉桂卷静静摆在台子上晾凉。Harold禁不住开口，“你不用这么麻烦的……”声音越来越小，越来越小，最终不再言语。

 

他看不到John的脸，可他能听到前特工饶有兴趣的气音。John优雅地婉拒了对此发表任何看法；他耸耸肩，转换话题，“真惊讶能在你这儿找到这么多吃的，Harold。”

 

“管家每周日都来整理。”Harold下意识回答。John当然早就看出来这种简单的居家琐事了，远远比他想要透露的要精准得多。这种想法不知怎么让他感觉到很陌生；过了好一会儿他才领悟，原来这是因为自己根本不在乎。那些被层层封锁的角落现在已经彻底清空，宽阔敞亮，在他心中奇怪地萦绕不去。

 

John关掉煤气，把煎蛋卷装盘，然后转身，故意朝Harold质疑地挑眉。于是Harold只好收拾起凌乱的思绪，命令它们回到平日里整齐的队列中。这努力有点歇斯底里，就好像在求圆面积似的。“哦，相信我，”他拼凑字句，“对她的背景核查比很多情报人员还要严格。”

 

“我相信你，”John对老板保证，咧嘴笑笑，“吃的做好了。”

 

 

Harold选择这个公寓纯属为了风景，因为Partridge完全有财力在曼哈顿给自己买下9000平方英尺的豪宅彰显富贵。客厅的法式木门打开就是露台，能俯瞰整个Gramercy公园，而John已经在外面摆好了桌子，所以Harold只要闭嘴，跟着他的好员工，坐下来，等着John把吃的摆好，却没想到映入眼帘的是如此丰盛的一桌。早晨空气清新，没什么风；外面树荫下说不定还会有点凉，不过阳光晒在他肩头暖融融的，沁入肌肤，鼓励着在他沐浴后生出的那丝丝缕缕的情绪蠢蠢欲动。Bear趴在桌子下面，刚好挨着他的脚，就像在安静而忠诚地提醒他自己的存在。

 

Harold本来没觉得饿，不过在尝了第一口以后，他又忙不迭吃了第二口，第三口，没过多久他就吃光了盘子里的早餐。John举着叉子，看着他，眼中满是笑意，却在Harold试着捉住他视线的时候别开眼睛，很巧妙的小花招，小个子男人都不会真的发觉。

 

烹饪当属Harold无论怎么努力也无法取得长足进步的技能之一；有些事情确实需要天分，就如同艺术表演，而他已经花了大半辈子用来避免得到任何关注。他搞不懂食材之间的奇妙变化，不知道John是如何把他储藏室里的那些东西变成完美的一餐，甚至比他经常光顾的那些高档餐厅还要让他难忘。就连煎蛋卷也带着最朴素的鲜嫩，包裹的蘑菇青葱和干酪令人唇齿留香。源于本能、几乎是无助而荒谬的保护欲在他心底激荡，因为他想到面前这个男人弯下腰，在流理台上带着极度的精确和专注切碎香菇；想到John Reese，这个能用拌菜碗杀人的前特工，花了整整一夜蜷在那张不舒服的扶手椅里，又早早起来为Harold做一顿早饭。

 

“这可真好。”John打破沉默，他扭头看着城市的景色，言语中有种含糊不清的潜台词，但Harold发现自己从善如流，不假思索地同意道“没错。”John回以近乎得意的窃笑，当然丝毫不带恶意。Harold默默啜饮橙汁，想要压下脸上腾起的热潮，可John什么也没说，只是静静地把吃剩下的肉桂卷递给桌子下面的Bear。

 

“如果他长胖了可是你的错。”Harold微弱地抗议。Bear大概完全不在乎。狗狗的尾巴一下一下轻轻拍打小个子主人的鞋，纯然的心满意足。

 

“我一会儿带他去跑圈。”John耸肩，“听说Harold Partridge有公园大门的钥匙。”

 

整个对话这么日常，和Harold后脑不断敲击的尖锐回忆简直是两个世界，这让所有事情看上去都有点不太真实。Harold叠好餐巾，试着忽略心脏在胸口的狂跳。“犬类不得进入，Mr. Reese。”

 

“我可听说这也不是问题。”John靠回椅背，看上去有点沾沾自喜。

 

想要保持反对实在得不偿失，于是Harold也随他去了。他满脑子想着，John怎么会这么轻易就接受了那些假身份，那些纯粹出自于他古怪癖好的一重又一重的细节构建。层层叠叠的伪装让他镇定，让他觉得脚下踏实。Nathan会管这叫病态；John Reese只是觉得这很有趣。或许这是因为John已经花了他的前半生执行各种卧底任务——不过那儿还有一本卷了角的Burdett的小说，今早就静静躺在Harold卧室的毛毯旁边，不是什么珍本，没有丝毫特别。这套公寓的图书室里有几百本书，而John依旧设法找到了这一本。倘若这还是一场他们两人之间的游戏，Harold会忍不住承认，John很早之前就已经赢了。

 

前特工吭了一声，开始收拾盘子。“那么，”他开口，轻快健谈的语调，带着绝对不可能有的纯粹的无辜，“就是好奇，你究竟和门卫说了什么？”

 

Harold看着大个子员工摞起碗碟，他的杯子空了，于是他把它交到John手里，语气带着些不安。“我提到过我的资产经理，”他说，“你对那个身份很熟悉，Mr. Reese。”

 

“我很幸运他没叫警察，Harold。他本来可以的，不过我很确定他觉得我们在约会。”

 

Harold愣了一会儿。他更多地是因为这不准确的说法，而不是荡漾的弦外之音而觉得困扰，他甚至没有察觉到，自己此时放弃反驳，与平日里严守隐私的做法简直判若两人。“作为你的雇主，”他蹙眉，“我不太确定这样做是恰当的。”

 

John仔细看着他，那种饶有兴趣的表情让他几乎无法忍受，Harold倏然意识到自己正像Partridge一样思考，自己已经无可救药地沉入了这个角色，所以他有点不确定自己究竟应该说些什么了。“这当然不会对你有任何影响，”John接口道，垂下的睫毛掩不住眼中的笑意，“如果我第一次在你的地方过夜之后你就解雇我的话。”

 

Harold发现自己无言以对，不过John也没有等着他回答。前特工已经站起来，手里稳稳端着一摞盘子，于是Harold便跟在他后面回到厨房，心里有些说不清道不明的失落。

 

 

当那个袭来的时候，Harold正坐在沙发里。John已经清理干净了桌子，径直打开洗碗机，就让Harold干坐在那里看着，一无是处，看着前特工如同某些人清理犯罪现场般干净利落地擦去所有他留在厨房里的痕迹。然后他上下打量了一下Harold，唇角弯出一抹淡淡的微笑，接着走出门，带着Bear进行方才承诺过的运动。就是这样了，整间公寓干净，空旷，死气沉沉，寂静无声。

 

就好像他根本从来没有在这里出现过一样。

 

时间仿佛有了质感，在空荡荡的屋子里无限膨大，融进了朦胧的谎言之中。意识挣脱了肉体，Harold有种奇怪的感觉，他好像突然能前后预知了，能一直看到最糟糕的那种可能，直到恐怖的巨大的空旷将他彻底淹没，太刺眼，头晕目眩。后脑不断敲击的噪音现在无处不在，尤其是引起了共振，一直钻进他的骨髓。再没有压在背后的温暖触感。他试着叫出声，但嗓子嘶哑，或者是他在剧烈的噪音中完全听不见自己的呼喊，又或者是因为根本没人能听到他，因为他是彻底的孤身一人，茕茕孑立，踽踽独行。

 

不知道过了多久，他慢慢意识到一双手按在自己肩上，轻轻的呼吸拂过自己脸颊。John在这儿。John正跪在他面前，在他耳边喃喃低语。当他发现自己合着那个人呼吸的节奏可以更好地喘气之后，他便顺从了。John小声地鼓励他。John闻上去带着汗水的味道，还有肉桂，还有整个城市的生机盎然。

 

“很好，Harold，”男人叨念，“做得很好。你没事。”

 

Harold想要大笑，可他不敢张嘴，不敢笑，也不敢纠正这个明显错误的陈述。无论 _他_ 是不是很好，都离现在的境况相差甚远，而他甚至都不确定自己能找出个词来标明当下的情况。最终，他努力说了一个字。“不。”

 

“好罢，”John竟然就这么同意了，“好罢，但你会好的。我们都会没事的。看着我。Harold。 _Harold_ 。”

 

Harold看着他的员工。John的脸距离他非常近。他的呼吸抽紧，整个上半身都在发抖，显然这是自取其辱。他嗫嚅，“我很抱歉。我不知道发生了什么——我很抱歉。”

 

John抬起一只手，贴上Harold的额头。指背的皮肤带着令人安逸的清凉，Harold则放任这接触扩散开去，填满空荡荡的房间，在心底慢慢充盈，这是第一次，完整的，几乎不敢相信的真实。John的眼神温和而专注，就在这一瞬，Harold非常非常想吻他。John会在那儿等着他的，他知道；John永远都会在那儿等他。这只是让他略微吃惊了一下，只是因为这件事本身居然如此清晰明确。就好像有些东西在表面之下潜藏了太久太久，等着他去发现；就好像是一个他忘了去简化的方程式。

 

“Harold，”John认真看着他的脸，前特工指尖轻轻按住小个子老板的太阳穴，“别走神，这儿。”

 

然后，他终于开始大笑。他闭上眼，倾身，让额头抵住John的，让自己沉浸在这一刻，承受所有情绪的冲击。那感觉就好像——伤痕累累，破碎不堪，全然敞开，毫无遮拦。这比他曾经想过的要容易得多，也远没有他预料中的脆弱。他原本会失去这个的；他原本很容易就能把这一切扼杀在摇篮之中。而这种想法给了他力量。他开口，“你知道么，我想我真的很愿意我们都好好活着？你简直就是行走的炸弹警报。这个习惯我们必须改掉。”

 

John贴着他的脸呼一口气，半是好笑半是不屑。“当然，Harold。只要你告诉我为什么 _你的_ 第一反应是 _投向一颗炸弹的怀抱_ 。”

 

他明白他的笑带着歇斯底里的味道，不过这让他感觉到有些堵在胸口的东西慢慢舒展了，而他想要放这东西自由。良久，John总算稍稍后退，而Harold因为突然拉开的距离而叹息，浑身发软，精疲力竭，得以宽慰的放松感扑面而来。他慢慢摇头，勉强扯出半个摇摇欲坠的微笑。“你会觉得这种事情能——更容易些。”

 

“我数学挺差的，”John笑着回应，“不过对我来讲，一直都是你拥有的越少，失去的就越多。”

 

真相起初令人震惊；然后很快带着不可思议的力量冲进他心里，让他镇定。这比所谓的满足要多得多；这感觉更像是他的身体能够接纳这情绪。现在耳鼓中的声音只剩下了血液奔流的脉动，而John的呼吸与他自己的近在咫尺；随着John坐在地板上，前特工身上柔软的织物发出轻微的沙沙声，他靠向小个子老板的腿，一份从容不迫的重量，让他在这世间的风雨飘摇中找到了自己能够信任的锚。Harold向后仰，知道John的手握住了自己的。他闭眼，安心地靠上沙发垫，周身温暖、困倦，却又因为当下这一刻能好好活着而感到不可思议的幸福。

 

他慢慢开口，“和我在一起吧，就在这儿，”声音在空气中一圈圈荡漾开去，环绕着他们的是无限广阔的空间和柔和的光晕，不过John捏了捏他的手，轻声回答，“一直都在。”（Always）

 

 

END

 


End file.
